Expect the Unexpected
by Eppy
Summary: The missing section from book 44. (Or the "Big, wet, sloppy kiss")


Title: Expect the Unexpected (Or the "Big, Wet, Sloppy Kiss")

Author: AniAphrodite

E-mail: AniAphrodite@yahoo.com

Rating: PG13

Category: J/C romance

Spoilers: Book 44

Timeline: Set directly after book 44

Summery: The missing scene from book 44. 

Disclaimer: I am writing this little monstrosity with no permission from either K.A. Applegate or Scholastic Inc. If either of the aforementioned people(s) wish to sue me, they should be reminded that I am a teenage girl with no steady source of income. 

Archive: If you want it, it's yours, just tell me where she's going.

Feedback: If you liked the story, I want to hear from you. If you have critical feedback, I'd like to here from you. If you're writing to tell me you hated the story for no good reason, don't bother.

Authors Note: Short little ditty to follow up 44. Nothing here but a little romance.

~*~*~

Jake decided to walk me home. I thought it was a sweet gesture, but it kind of made me uncomfortable. What I really wanted to do was go home and think about all that has happened to me. Analyze it. FEEL it. That's something you can't do with company. Especially if that company is one of the things that your trying to sort out.

But I have to admit, it was pretty nice walking those two blocks from the bus stop with a hand clasped in mine. We walked silently; I guess both of us had things to think about. And then out of the blue, Jake's hand left mine and slid around my waste. I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me. 

"I feel like I have to keep a tight hold one you," he explained. "I don't want to turn around and find you're gone."

A lump formed in my throat. I smiled weakly back at him, that looked at the ground. While Jake was here, worried to death, I was hanging out with Yami. Yami. I still didn't know where I stood with him. I couldn't sort out my feelings for him. I didn't have a crush on him, he was just a good friend. I think. I know I love Jake. I know I don't feel nearly that strong about Yami. But past that...sigh. My emotions are just one big jumbled mess.

"I missed you too Jake," I said softly. He tightened his hold on me, not to where I felt uncomfortable, but secure. Loved. I leaned against him as we walked. 

"So," he said lightly, "meet any cute Australian guys out on the outback?"

Why did he have to ask me that? Why? I know it was just a joke, but my cheeks flamed and I looked at the ground. 

Obviously, Jake picked up on this. "Oh." he said, embarrassed. "It's...oh."

I looked up to see him blushing furiously. He looked away. I looked back down at the ground. He loosed his grip on my waist.

"So, um, did this cute Australian guy have a name?" He asked a few moments later.

"Yami." I answered softly.

"Ah." He replied just as softly. His hand was just setting there now, barely touching me.

We walked in silence for a little while.

"Well, uh, if that Yami dude lived here, who would you like, me or him?" he asked in a rush. It took me a second to decipher his hurried rushed words, but when I did, I had to stifle a laugh. Well this was a side of Jake I had never seen. He was jealous! I have seen him sad, angry, loving, hurt...but I never have had the opportunity to see Jealous Jake. I looked up at his face. Yep, he was practically green!

Laughing would do him--or me-- no good. But neither would answering his question. "Jake," I said in an exasperated tone, "you can't expect me to answer that question." 

"Yeah," he said, practically a whisper. He removed his hand.

Okay, as sweet as this was, this had to stop. I stopped walking and turned to face Jake. "Look Jake, Yami was a friend. A good friend. He was there when I needed him. In many ways, he reminded me of you. He was very eager to help, very friendly, very supportive. He was a good guy. But he wasn't you."

He smiled. Not all the way, and not very much, but there was a definite upturning of the lips. I took this as a good sign. "So if it was me or him..." he let the sentence trail off, and looked directly into my eyes.

I sighed. "Jake, your ego knows no bounds." He looked at me expectantly. I sighed again. "Jake, I liked Yami. I still do. But I love you."

Jake smiled his slow smile. He stepped closer to me. "Really?" he asked.

I smiled back. "Yep."

"Good." he said with a sigh. "I was afraid I was going to have to go all the way to Australia to beat him up. You know. For hitting on my girl." 

This time I couldn't hold back my laugh. He frowned.

"I could take him." he said in a wounded tone.

I remembered Yami's stamina, his muscles, all coming from years of working in the outback. "Sure you could," I said soothingly.

He smiled again. "So you love me, huh?" he said in a soft tone.

"Uh huh." I said in a shaky voice.

"Good," he whispered. "I love you too." His hand reached my face and he caressed the side of it with the back of his hand, pulling a lock of hair behind my ear. The pad of his thumb traced an outline of my chin as his hand rested on the side of my face. He looked deep into my eyes and I could see the love there. I could see the worry. I could see the relief. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. I was falling in love with those windows. (Wonder if they carry them at Sears...)

His hand left my face and traveled back to the side of my neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. 

Ah. Heaven. I wrapped my arms around Jake, then realized that he was leaning WAY down. That had to be uncomfortable. So using his neck as balance, I stood up on my tiptoes and leaned in. Now instead of backing up like I had expected, all he did was deepen the kiss. His lips captured mine hungrily. I reveled in the taste of his sweet lips against mine. This was no simple, gentle kiss. His lips pressed against my with more pressure than usual. Not painfully, hard, but with enough pressure that it left no doubt that I was being quite soundly kissed. I kissed him back with all the strength I could muster.

His lips parted and mine followed suit. He hesitated, running his tongue along my bottom lip, but then pulled me even closer (which before now I would have thought impossible) and slid his tongue in my waiting mouth. Ooooooo. I have never, ever felt something so good in my life. His hands were drawing circles on my back, his tongue was dancing with mine, and his lips were against mine with just enough pressure to drive me wild. 

All too soon, the kiss ended. Jake leaned back, panting.

"Big, wet, and sloppy enough for you?" he asked.

"Hmmm." I responded, incapable for the moment of coherent speech.

He smiled widely. "I'll take that as a yes."

He clasped my hand and we continued walking home.

The End 


End file.
